


Rôles inversés

by Sidemony



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe Friendship, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Friendship, Bodyswap, F/M, Identity Reveal, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Teen Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidemony/pseuds/Sidemony
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Le Papillon avait encore frappé.

C'est la pensée qu'eut Marinette en entendant une énorme explosion retentir non loin du collège. Après un bref regard sur l'ensemble de la classe, la jeune fille leva la main et trouva une excuse pour s'éclipser sans attirer de soupçon.

Elle trouva une salle de classe vide, et revêtit la tenue de Ladybug pour aller combattre l'Akuma. S'il y avait bien au moins une chose qui lui plaisait dans son rôle d'héroïne de Paris, c'est la sensation qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois qu'elle courrait sur les toits de la capitale. Un puissant sentiment de liberté l'envahissait instantanément et un frisson d'adrénaline parcourait son corps. Inévitablement, la même sensation la gagna et la jeune adolescente s'autorisa à fermer les yeux pour savourer cet instant, avant de revenir à la réalité en entendant des cris.

"Il ont besoin de moi", pensa-t-elle.

Et elle s'élança à travers la capitale, bientôt rejointe par une silhouette noire.

\- Ma Lady, ça faisait longtemps ! miaula Chat Noir.

Ladybug soupira.

\- C'est vrai que deux jours, c'est beaucoup trop long... ou plutôt reposant, quand on n'a pas à entendre tes stupides blagues, répliqua la jeune fille en murmurant la dernière phrase.

\- Tu disais ? s'enquit le blond.

\- Oublie.

Blesser l'orgueil de son Chaton alors qu'ils devaient absolument rester concentrés dans le combat était sans doute une mauvaise idée.

Les deux héros avancèrent lentement mais sûrement jusqu'au lieu où avaient retentis les cris et l'explosion, afin d'éviter de se faire repérer par l'Akumatisé. Il valait mieux rester discret, quand on savait qu'on était la cible principale d'un super-vilain.

\- Juste là, souffla Ladybug.

En disant ces mots, elle avait pointé du doigt une personne qui ressortait du chaos ambiant occupant désormais la place. Cet individu bomba fièrement le torse avant de crier :

\- Chat Noir, Ladybug, où êtes-vous ? Venez apprécier mes talents ! On m'a dit que j'étais un magicien bas de gamme ? Et bien, mesdames et messieurs, veuillez applaudir le seul, l'unique, l'incroyable Confusionniste ! Vous ne m'échapperez pas, et vos Miraculous non plus !

\- Quel est ce "fameux" talent d'après toi ma Lady ? interrogea le blond.

Mais il ne reçut pas de réponse et, tournant la tête, fut étonné de voir que sa Lady avait disparu. "Elle n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête", pensa-t-il. Cependant il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour essayer de la retrouver, en toute discrétion bien évidemment. Il aperçut soudain une silhouette rouge parmi la foule et se pressa de la rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Avec toute cette agitation, il va falloir faire très attention !

Ladybug lui adressa un sourire.

\- Si nous voulons savoir de quoi l'Akumatisé est capable, à moins de devenir nous-même victimes de ses pouvoirs, je ne vois pas d'autre solution que d'aller observer directement les gens qui ont été touchés.

\- Bien vu, ma Lady. Mais préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu décides de partir ! Tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi, et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Bon, et qu'as-tu pu apprendre ?

\- Il peut inverser les esprits.

Chat Noir manqua tomber à la renverse.

\- Inverser les esprits ? C'est-à-dire... que ton esprit peut se retrouver dans le corps de cette vieille dame par exemple ?

\- Exactement.

Cependant, la réaction de Chat Noir ne fut pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Comme dans les films ! J'ai toujours voulu essayer !

On pouvait presque voir des étoiles dans ses yeux. Ladybug répliqua :

\- Hors de question ! Nous sommes les seuls à être aptes à utiliser nos pouvoirs. Quelqu'un qui se retrouverait soudain dans mon corps ne saurait pas comment utiliser le Lucky Charm. Il serait totalement confus, d'où le nom de l'Akumatisé. Alors n'y pense même pas.

Même si Chat Noir était déçu, il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. S'il était un super-héros, ce n'était certainement pas pour le loisir. Le devoir passait avant tout, et il ne devait en aucun cas se laisser distraire par un pouvoir. Très attrayant cela dit.

Secouant la tête pour éviter de penser à ça, il se reconcentra sur l'Akumatisé.

\- D'après toi, où se cache l'Akuma ?

\- Dans sa baguette. C'est en pointant deux personnes à l'aide de celle-ci qu'il parvient à échanger leurs esprits, je suis presque certaine qu'il est ici.

Chat Noir ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'intelligence dont faisait preuve sa Lady. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment à quoi il servait dans ce duo. Elle pourrait être toute seule qu'elle s'en sortirait parfaitement, après tout, c'est elle qui possède le pouvoir de purifier les Akumas.

Ladybug ayant aperçu le soupir du jeune homme, s'enquit de son état.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ?

Chat Noir prit une grande inspiration avant d'exprimer ses pensée à sa Lady.

\- Je me sens inutile. Depuis le début, c'est toi qui apportes les informations nécessaires à notre mission, c'est toi aussi qui permets le retour à la normale. Et moi, de mon côté, je ne pense qu'à m'amuser. J'ai l'impression d'être de trop, dans ce duo.

La jeune fille le regarda intensément avant de lui saisir la main et la serrer fort entre ses doigts.

\- Chat Noir, tu n'es PAS inutile. Tu l'as toi-même dit, nous formons un duo. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as été choisi pour ce rôle ? Si Maître Fu t'a donné ce miraculous, c'est qu'il te sait capable d'en faire bon usage. Sans toi, je n'aurait probablement jamais pu libérer un seul des Akumas. J'ai besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de moi. Nous sommes Ladybug et Chat Noir. Alors cesse de te tourmenter sans raison, et reprenons notre mission !

Rassuré par les paroles de son amie, qui semblait vraiment sincère, il obéit à sa Lady. Elle avait sans doute raison. La force du cataclysme de Chat Noir leur était d'une grande aide dans leurs missions.

Cependant, après dix longues minutes de bataille intense durant lesquelles ils furent à deux doigts de subir les talents de l'Akumatisé, Chat Noir se tourna vers Ladybug.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'utiliser ton Lucky Charm ?

\- Tout à fait Chaton, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Lucky Charm !

Deux marionnettes de taille humaine lui tombèrent dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es censée faire avec ça ? s'écria incrédule Chat Noir.

Il n'arrivait décidément pas à se faire aux objets toujours plus loufoques qui apparaissaient à l'évocation du Lucky Charm.

Scrutant les environs, Ladybug lui répondit :

\- Saisis cette poupée et place-là devant toi au moment où je te le dirais.

Devant l'air toujours plus incrédule de Chat Noir, elle répliqua :

\- Fais-moi confiance !

Puis la jeune héroïne hurla en faisant de grands signes :

\- Hey Confusionniste, nous sommes ici !

Chat Noir ne comprenait décidément rien mais imita sa Lady, conscient qu'elle avait un plan.

\- Houhou !! On est là !

L'Akumatisé entendit bientôt leurs appels et s'approcha d'eux. Au moment où il levait sa baguette pour frapper les deux héros, Ladybug s'écria :

\- Chaton, maintenant !

Et au moment où le sort de confusion allait les atteindre, ils saisirent chacun une poupée - à leur effigie d'ailleurs, Chat Noir n'avait pas remarqué - avant de la placer devant eux, afin de servir de bouclier.

Cette action avait plutôt troublé le Confusionniste, qui semblait comme Chat Noir posséder un esprit quelque peu... lent à la détente. Profitant de cette confusion - semer la confusion dans l'esprit d'un Confusionniste, il fallait le faire - les deux héros bondirent sur lui et Chat Noir s'empara de la baguette avant d'user de son pouvoir pour la détruire et libérer l'Akuma. Et en effet, un papillon violet ne tarda pas à apparaître, que Ladybug attrapa aussitôt avec son yoyo miraculeux pour le libérer du mal, avant de prononcer la phrase qui permettait que tout revienne à la normale :

\- Miraculous Ladybug !

Heureux d'avoir mis un terme à cette mission, ils ne remarquèrent pas que deux mains s'étaient accrochées à leurs chevilles. Pas plus qu'ils n'avaient remarqué que l'Akumatisé possédait en réalité deux Akumas.

\- Confusion ! s'écria le Confusionniste.

A la vue des regards ahuris des deux héros, qui s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça, ce dernier répliqua :

\- Je ne porte pas ce nom pour rien.

Prise d'un malaise soudain, Ladybug s'effondra par terre. Chat Noir, voyant sa Lady en détresse, voulut la secourir, mais il tomba à son tour.

Reprenant leurs esprits quelques secondes plus tard, Ladybug put remarquer qu'elle avait changé de place. Elle était désormais quelques mètres plus loin. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il lui semblait. Ah. Elle avait également des gants noirs. Se retournant à toute vitesse, inquiète, elle vit non loin d'elle... elle-même. Ou plutôt non, pas elle-même, mais Chat Noir. L'esprit de Chat Noir en tout cas, désormais coincé dans son corps. Tandis qu'elle-même était bloquée dans le corps de Chat Noir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug constata avec effroi que l'esprit de Chat Noir était désormais coincé dans son propre corps. Tandis qu'elle-même était bloquée dans le corps de Chat Noir.
> 
> Il fallut le même laps de temps à ce dernier pour qu'il se rende compte lui aussi de la situation désastreuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Ladybug constata avec effroi que l'esprit de Chat Noir était désormais coincé dans son propre corps. Tandis qu'elle-même était bloquée dans le corps de Chat Noir.

Il fallut le même laps de temps à ce dernier pour qu'il se rende compte lui aussi de la situation désastreuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Ils avaient échangés leur corps. Ils avaient tous les deux utilisé leurs pouvoirs, ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient bientôt se détransformer. Et l'Akumatisé n'avait pas été vaincu, contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient.

Le jeune homme ne vit qu'une solution.

\- Cours ! s'écria la voix de Ladybug.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et le corps de Chat Noir bondit rapidement avant que les deux héros ne s'échappent, et courent se cacher, pour reprendre des forces et pouvoir combattre à nouveau le Papillon. 

Le Confusionniste avait beau posséder un talent particulièrement efficace pour semer le trouble, il n'avait pas la vitesse de Chat Noir et Ladybug et ceux-ci prirent rapidement leur distance, leur permettant de souffler. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un cul-de-sac, pendant que l'Akumatisé avait décidé de semer la pagaille dans le reste de la capitale avant de les retrouver.

~~~

Coincé dans le corps de Ladybug, Adrien ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine adrénaline monter en lui. Il était dans le corps de sa Lady.

Devinant sans doute ses pensées, son corps lui renvoya un regard noir, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix angoissée.

\- Chaton, nous devons absolument nous sortir de cette situation. Je suis faite pour travailler avec les pouvoirs de Ladybug, je ne me sens pas prête à utiliser le cataclysme.

\- Buguinette, si tu crois que c'est plus facile pour moi, tu te trompes. Même si j'avoue que c'est une expérience assez amusante. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. A moins que tu n'ailles demander poliment au Confusionniste de ré-inverser nos corps, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux faire de plus.

~~~

Ladybug - toujours coincée dans le corps de Chat Noir - soupira. Il avait raison, elle devait l'admettre. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution que de combattre dans le corps de leur partenaire.

Mais avant cela, ils devaient passer par une étape qui allait se révéler bien plus embarrassante : la détransformation.

D'ailleurs, la bague de Chat Noir commençait déjà à biper, et elle put remarquer que ses boucles d'oreille faisaient de même.

\- Chaton, nous allons nous détransformer. Avant cela, je veux qu'on établisse une règle : on essaye par tous les moyens d'éviter de découvrir l'identité de l'autre. Alors, on ne regarde pas les habits, les accessoires, bref, rien qui ne puisse nous trahir.

D'un hochement de tête, Ladybug comprit que Chat Noir approuvait.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, les deux adolescents furent pris dans une nuée rouge et verte ; ils entamaient leur détransformation.

Quelque temps après, Marinette faisait face à son propre corps, en tenue de civil.

\- Bon... On y est.

~~~

C'était encore plus étrange de se retrouver face à soi-même sans le costume. Ce fut la première pensée d'Adrien. Il remarqua aussitôt son kwami s'épousseter avant de commencer à ronchonner, comme à son habitude.

\- Eh bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Maintenant, comme promis je veux ma dose de camembert, Adr...

Adrien, toujours coincé dans le corps de Marinette, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas sa Lady sous cette identité-là, ouvrit des yeux effarés.

\- Plagg tais-toi !!! s'écria-t-il.

C'était moins une. S'il n'était pas intervenu aussi rapidement, sa Lady aurait découvert son identité.

Plagg haussa un sourcil, et répondit un peu violemment, toujours en colère parce qu'il n'avait pas eu son goûter.

\- Pourquoi tu m'adresse la parole toi ? A ce que je sache tu ne m'as jamais v... Tikki !

Tikki, qui elle aussi avait reconnu son ami, s'avança vers la petite créature noire et les deux se donnèrent une accolade amicale.

\- Ça faisait tellement longtemps !

Pendant qu'ils fêtaient leurs retrouvailles, Adrien observait les mains de Ladybug avec intérêt. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait sans les gants rouge et noirs.

Et dieu sait combien de fois il avait voulu les tenir.

Bon, la situation était ici légèrement différente, mais pas moins grisante pour notre chaton.

~~~

Marinette, au contraire, ne semblait pas trouver cela amusant. Elle était assez sur les nerfs, qui ne le serait pas en se retrouvant dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre ? A part Chat Noir bien sûr, mais il faisait exception.

\- On a une ville à défendre nous ! Vos retrouvailles sont bien mignonnes Tikki et... Plagg, apparemment, mais il va falloir se remettre au boulot.

Tikki hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

\- Tu as raison, Ladybug, nous devons agir.

La petite bestiole rouge se tourna vers le corps de Marinette.

\- Chat Noir, je vais aller récupérer des cookies dans la sacoche de Ladybug, mais ne la regarde pas s'il-te-plait. On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais l'identifier comme appartenant à l'une de tes connaissances. Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque. Plagg, va chercher ton camembert. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vraiment mérité, mais tu dois reprendre des forces.

~~~

Bien sûr, Tikki savait parfaitement que Chat Noir reconnaîtrait la sacoche de Marinette puisqu'il n'était autre qu'Adrien, et elle avait agit en conséquence.

Plagg, quant à lui, ne semblait rien comprendre.

\- Tikki, je ne sais pas si ce sont les années qui font ça, mais tu divagues légèrement là. Tu viens de confondre Ladybug et Chat Noir...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir agacé.

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas changé. Toujours à agir sans réfléchir. Alors que si tu prenais deux secondes, tu te rendrais bien compte que Ladybug et Chat Noir ont échangé de corps.

\- C'est pas idiot.

~~~

Marinette remarqua avec un sourire amusé :

\- Tiens, le caractère de Plagg me rappelle celui d'un certain Chaton...

Pas du tout vexé, Chat Noir lui rendit un sourire ravageur et un clin d'œil, en disant :

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, ma Lady.

Enfin, toutes ses expressions apparurent sur le visage de Marinette. Ce qui mit cette dernière plutôt mal à l'aise.

\- Chaton, ne t'avise plus jamais de refaire ce sourire et ce clin d'œil avec mon visage. Ça ne me correspond pas du tout.

Alors que Chat Noir ne cessait de lui rendre sourire sur sourire et clin d'œil sur clin d'œil pour l'embêter, Tikki s'avança entre les deux adolescents, interrompant le manège du jeune garçon.

\- C'est bon, Plagg et moi avons fini.

Soulagé, Marinette s'exclama :

\- Parfait, je n'en pouvais plus.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers... elle-même, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Du coup, comment on fait pour se transformer avec Plagg ?

~~~

Ce dernier se tourna vers Tikki.

\- Franchement, comment peux-tu dire que je ne réfléchis pas quand ces deux-là s'apprêtaient à échanger de pouvoir pour une bataille de cette importance ?

Il reprit, en regardant de nouveau Ladybug, ou Adrien - c'était bien plus simple pour lui de penser ça.

\- Rends sa bague à Chat Noir, et toi gamin donne-lui les boucles d'oreille. Vous n'avez qu'à échanger les miraculous, il n'y a pas plus simple comme idée.

~~~

Marinette se demanda pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. C'était tellement évident.

Bien sûr, ce serait déroutant de se battre dans le corps de son partenaire, elle n'y était pas très habituée, mais ils pouvaient très bien conserver leurs pouvoirs respectifs.

~~~

Ils procédèrent donc à l'échange des miraculous, le corps de Marinette enfilant la bague à ses doigts, et celui d'Adrien mettant les boucles d'oreille. Celles-ci étant magiques, il n'y eut pas de soucis à ce niveau-là, bien que l'idée avait un peu inquiété Marinette sur le moment.

\- Tikki, transforme-moi !

\- Plagg, transforme-moi !

~~~

Adrien ne regrettait qu'une seule chose.

\- Ce monde est injuste : la seule fois où Ladybug revêt le costume de Chat Noir, je ne peux pas l'observer !

A contrario, son propre corps dans le costume de Ladybug ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça ; après tout, il avait déjà une combinaison-pyjama reprenant le modèle de la tenue de son héroïne favorite. Son corps dans cet accoutrement ne lui était donc pas nouveau.

Ladybug rigola.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que les fans ne manqueront pas d'immortaliser ce moment où les deux héros de Paris auront échangé leurs costumes.

Un rire soulagé s'échappa des lèvres de Chat Noir.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Même si j'aurais largement préféré te voir en vrai, c'est toujours mieux que rien, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur tout en s'approchant de sa Lady comme pour lui voler un baiser - c'est-à-dire de lui-même.

C'est quand il réalisa cette dernière chose qu'il recula avec dégoût.

\- J'ai failli m'embrasser ! Quelle horreur !

Ladybug le regarda d'un air surpris.

\- Parce que tu crois que je t'aurai laissé faire ? Que tu sois sous mon apparence ou la tienne, je peux t'assurer que tu ne m'approcheras pas à moins de vingts centimètres !

\- Dix ?

\- N'essaye pas de négocier, ça ne marche pas avec moi Chaton.

Ce dernier émit un soupir déçu. Il aura essayé au moins.

~~~

Une explosion les sortit tous deux de leur conversation, et Chat Noir lança un regard entendu à Ladybug.

\- Je crois que nous avons une ville à sauver, ma Lady.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outre son pouvoir d'échanger les corps, le Confusionniste semblait également être passé maître dans l'art de l'illusion, et se dédoublait devant nos deux héros, ceux-ci ne sachant plus s'ils combattaient une personne réelle ou s'acharnaient contre le néant.

\- Je crois que nous avons une ville à sauver, ma Lady, soupira Chat Noir.

Cela faisait toujours bizarre à Ladybug de se parler à soi-même - enfin, à Chat Noir dans son propre corps, néanmoins elle acquiesça ; ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

D'ailleurs, à peine s'étaient-ils transformés qu'un bruit retentit non loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, avant qu'ils ne voient débarquer le Confusionniste.

Juste à temps.

Celui-ci leur adressa un regard méchant.

\- Oh, vous avez échangé vos miraculous ? Intéressant...

L'Akumatisé bondit vers Ladybug - toujours dans le corps de son chaton, et cette dernière l'esquiva de justesse avant que Chat Noir - ou Ladynoir, comme vous voulez - ne réplique avec son bâton pour tenter de déstabiliser leur adversaire.

Cependant, outre son pouvoir d'échanger les corps, le Confusionniste semblait également être passé maître dans l'art de l'illusion, et se dédoublait devant nos deux héros, ceux-ci ne sachant plus s'ils combattaient une personne réelle ou s'acharnaient contre le néant.

Ainsi, après un certain temps passé à lutter sans pour autant avancer dans la bataille, ne souhaitant pas user de leurs pouvoirs tout de suite, Ladybug et Chat Noir commençaient sérieusement à éprouver de la fatigue, alors que l'Akumatisé semblait inépuisable.

Combattre dans le corps d'une autre personne, et en plus quand celle-ci est du sexe opposé, n'était pas une partie de plaisir, mais constituait un réel défi. Comme on apprend à un enfant à marcher, il fallait adapter ses connaissances de l'équilibre sur un gabarit totalement différent.

Le corps de Ladybug était frêle, et bien que les costumes de super héros augmentent leurs capacités physiques, sa force résidait dans la vitesse, tandis que le corps de Chat Noir était au contraire taillé pour l'affrontement. Il fallait donc un temps d'adaptation à nos deux héros pour qu'ils mettent en valeur les talents de leur partenaire, et cela demandait de la concentration. Face à un Akumatisé comme le Confusionniste, ils ne pouvaient pourtant pas se permettre de perdre trop de temps.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Pris par surprise, nos deux héros échangèrent finalement une nouvelle fois leurs corps suite à une ruse du Confusionniste, touchés par un jet de lumière blanche qui avait rebondit sur leur corps. Il avait changé sa méthode, apparemment.

Ce ne pouvait être qu'un avantage, me direz-vous. Mais s'ils avaient récupéré leur corps, ils n'en avaient pas moins perdu leurs miraculous respectifs.

Ladybug s'était retrouvée avec les pouvoirs de Chat Noir, et Chat Noir avec ceux de Ladybug.

Ce n'était peut-être pas plus simple comme ça.

Profitant du passage de quelques personnes qui attirèrent l'attention du Confusionniste, Chat Noir dans le costume de sa Lady battit en retraite.

\- Je crois que l'Akuma se situe dans son chapeau, il a l'air de beaucoup y tenir, souffla Ladybug. Cependant, nous allons avoir énormément de mal à l'atteindre...

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, confirma le félin.

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

\- Buguinette, on ne peut plus attendre ; il faut utiliser nos pouvoirs. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que nous disposions d'assez de temps pour échanger à nouveau nos miraculous...

\- Tu as raison Chaton. Tu sais comment ça marche, le Lucky Charm ?

Le jeune homme lança un sourire crispé à sa partenaire.

\- Eh bien... Comment dire qu'à chaque fois que tu utilises ton pouvoir, un objet toujours plus improbable tombe du ciel, et je ne comprends pas comment tu trouves aussi rapidement la manière de les utiliser.

Ladybug lui jeta un regard rassurant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en suis inquiétée moi-même dans les débuts. Mais il ne faut pas que tu cherches loin, la réponse est souvent la plus évidente. Ne te pose pas de question, suis ton instinct en observant ce qui se trouve autour de toi ; tu y arriveras, je le sais.

Savoir que sa Lady lui faisait confiance redonna de l'entrain à Chat Noir, qui hocha la tête.

\- Tu n'as aucune question concernant mon pouvoir ?

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants, et répondit :

\- Je ne crois pas. J'imagine que le moment propice à l'utilisation du cataclysme t'apparaît aussi comme une évidence ?

Il répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Tout à fait.

Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger plus longtemps que l'Akumatisé revenait vers eux. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Ladybug - qui était décidément très sexy dans cette tenue de Chat - Chat Noir lança le yoyo en l'air avant de crier "Lucky Charm", comme il avait tant de fois vu sa partenaire le faire.

Ce dont il ne doutait pas, c'est que Ladybug aussi trouvait Chat Noir plutôt sexy - enfin... juste mignon quoi, c'est en tout cas ce dont elle essayait de se persuader - dans sa tenue de coccinelle.

Sous l'air interloqué de Chat Noir, un miroir apparut dans ses mains.

\- Un miroir réfléchissant ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de signe pour savoir que je suis beau...

Ladybug l'interrompit rapidement.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie Chat, essaye plutôt de trouver l'utilité de cet objet.

Il obéit aussitôt au conseil de sa partenaire, réalisant malgré tout que l'urgence de la situation ne lui permettait pas de sortir des vannes à tout-va, et qu'il fallait se concentrer.

Il commença donc à regarder autour de lui, avant de s'apercevoir que quelques détails ressortaient des autres, parsemés de points rouges et noirs. Eh ! Ce n'était pas de la triche ça ? La réponse était presque donnée en fait ! Et lui qui croyait que sa Lady agissait sans aucune aide, il se trompait. Buguinette lui cachait donc des choses, pensa-t-il en souriant.

En observant plus attentivement, il put découvrir qu'il y avait un lien entre le miroir, Ladybug et l'Akumatisé. Que venait faire sa Lady dans cette histoire ? Et décidément, il ne comprenait toujours pas le rôle du miroir...

A moins que...

Non. C'était beaucoup trop risqué.

Mais en voyant sa Lady s'essouffler toujours plus contre le Confusionniste, il comprit qu'il n'avait guère d'autre solution.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris, souffla-t-il.

\- Génial ! Alors agissons, il est encore temps !

Il hésita.

\- Mais c'est que... C'est un peu dangereux.

Elle lui lança un regard étonné.

\- Et ce ne serait pas la première fois. Chat, si tu es sûr de toi, nous devons le faire. Que ça implique ou non un danger pour l'un d'entre nous. Parce que si nous n'agissons pas, c'est toute la capitale qui sera en danger.

Il soupira. Elle avait raison.

En quelques mots, il lui expliqua son idée, et le regard de Ladybug s'illumina.

\- C'est une excellente idée !

\- Mais tu es sure que...

\- Ça ira, Chaton. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Tu seras là. Il faudra que tu agisses rapidement, par contre.

Il approuva.

Les deux héros se tournèrent alors vers le Confusionniste, de manière à être placés suffisamment proches pour que la tentation d'inverser une nouvelle fois leurs esprits soit grande.

Ce serait la fois de trop, et l'Akumatisé pourrait dans leur confusion récupérer facilement leurs miraculous.

C'est en tout cas ce qu'il imaginait.

Ce dernier ricana, ne pensant pas une seconde qu'ils avaient une idée derrière la tête.

\- Confusion !

Tout se passa très vite.

Au moment où la lumière blanche allait les atteindre, Ladybug se déplaçait rapidement vers le Confusionniste tandis que Chat Noir brandissait le miroir devant lui.

Le sortilège ricocha sur le miroir, et se retourna contre le Confusionniste.

Et Ladybug.

Une fois que le sort les atteignit, indubitablement les deux personnages échangèrent leurs corps, et Ladybug se retrouva dans le corps du Confusionniste tandis que ce dernier prenait possession du corps de Ladybug.

Désormais, il fallait agir rapidement.

Chat Noir n'avait en effet pas envie de savoir ce que ferait le Confusionniste quand il découvrirait qu'il possédait les pouvoirs de Chat Noir.

Ladybug saisait le chapeau qui se trouvait sur sa tête, avant de le détruire d'un geste vif, ce qui libéra un Akuma et rendit par la même occasion le corps original de l'Akumatisé, qui n'était qu'un simple jeune magicien désillusionné.

Chat Noir sourit.

Il ne restait plus qu'à purifier l'Akuma, et les choses reviendraient à la normale.

Les dégâts dans Paris seraient immédiatement et intégralement réparés.

Le pauvre homme qui avait été akumatisé retrouverait son corps.

Sa Lady retrouverait son corps.

Corps qui, actuellement, était en train d'observer la bague de Chat Noir.

Mais pas sur un de ses doigts, non.

Dans la paume de sa main.

L'Akumatisé avait retiré la bague, sans doute sur ordre du Papillon, dans le court laps de temps qui séparait l'échange des corps de Ladybug et l'Akumatisé, et la destruction du chapeau.

Ladybug tressaillit lorsqu'elle découvrit cela.

Le coeur de Chat Noir bondit dans sa poitrine.

Ce n'était pas possible.

C'était totalement inenvisageable.

Inimaginable.

Et pourtant...

\- Ma... Marinette ??


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle avait toujours été sous ses yeux, et il n'avait pas été fichu de s'en rendre compte.

Il n'en revenait pas.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Sa Lady, sa Buguinette, la fille qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis des mois...

Elle était juste derrière lui en cours.

Elle avait toujours été sous ses yeux, et il n'avait pas été fichu de s'en rendre compte.

Elle l'interrompit au milieu de ses pensées.

\- Chat, au lieu de me regarder avec la bouche grande ouverte, purifie l'akuma. Histoire qu'il n'aille pas posséder une autre personne et que je récupère mon corps.

Il referma la bouche d'un coup sec, avant d'obéir à Ladybug.

Même dans cette situation, elle gardait son calme - ou en tout cas, donnait cette impression.

Elle qui tenait tant à ce que leurs identités restent secrètes...

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux.

Oui, il ne pouvait empêcher le grand sourire qui venait lui manger la moitié du visage.

Cela faisait désormais quelques semaines qu'il avait commencé à regarder Marinette différemment. Tout d'abord, suite à une discussion qu'ils avaient eu, en tant qu'Adrien, celle-ci avait fortement diminué ses bégaiements en sa présence. Et, bien qu'il en subsiste toutefois quelques-uns, il avait aussi l'habitude de rendre visite à sa princesse le soir sous la forme de Chat Noir, et elle se livrait à lui sans barrière. Il avait pu redécouvrir son amie, et l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait ne lui déplaisait pas.

Il avait voulu refréner, ignorer cette soudaine et particulière marque d'affection pour Marinette, croyant trahir les sentiments qu'il avait pour l'héroïne de Paris.

Mais maintenant, il en comprenait mieux l'origine, et se sentait plus heureux que jamais de voir que les deux filles qu'il aimait le plus ne constituaient qu'une seule et unique personne.

Un désastre.

C'était les seuls mots qui venaient à l'esprit de Marinette.

La jeune fille avait repris possession de son corps, mais pas de tous ses esprits, encore profondément choquée de la révélation qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Chat Noir avait découvert son identité secrète.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Mais la façon dont il la regardait la plongeait dans un effroi total.

Que voulaient dire ces deux grands yeux verts qui la fixaient étrangement ?

Elle avait peur.

Peur qu'il soit déçu.

Après tout, elle n'était qu'une fille banale et maladroite. Comment Chat Noir pourrait encore s'intéresser à une fille comme elle ? Non que cela lui importe énormément... Mais elle aurait mal si le jeune homme la rejetait. Même si elle comprendrait, après tout l'image que renvoyait Ladybug ne correspondait pas à cette collégienne tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

\- Chat, je... Je comprends que tu sois déçu. C'est vrai que tu ne devais pas m'imaginer comme ça, hehe...

Un rire sans joie sortit de ses lèvres.

Chat Noir ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Tu plaisantes ??

Le ton de sa voix fit redresser la tête de Marinette, qui fixait ses pieds comme s'ils étaient la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

Il avança vers elle, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lui lancer :

\- Au contraire, je crois bien n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de découvrir, depuis tout ce temps, que c'était toi ma Lady ! Marinette, Buguinette... Même mon inconscient semblait avoir compris, et s'en réjouissait sans doute déjà. Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire. Avec ou sans le masque, tu restes la même personne. Et ne viens pas me dire que tes maladresses sont un fléau ; c'est ce qui fait ton charme.

Sur ces mots, il lui lança un clin d'œil charmeur, faisant définitivement fondre le cœur de Marinette qui avait déjà été touchée par ses paroles.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? souffla-t-elle.

Il s'avança encore plus vers la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Vraiment, répondit-il dans un murmure.

A peine avait-il dit cela que les boucles d'oreilles commença à biper.

Il voulut rester, mais Marinette l'en empêcha.

\- Vas-y, je ne dois pas savoir. Autant maximiser nos chances d'éviter que le Papillon découvre nos identités secrètes, en commençant par cacher ton identité, Chaton.

Il fit la moue. Il avait tellement envie de lui crier qui il était ! "Je suis Adrien, ton ami, celui qui t'a donné ce parapluie le jour de notre rencontre !" Mais non, il ne pouvait pas, il devait respecter les choix de Marinette. Et elle avait raison. Lui révéler son identité reviendrait à la mettre encore plus en danger. Ils allaient déjà devoir être vigilants à l'avenir - il était presque certain que le Papillon ne savait pas qui était Marinette, tout s'étant déroulé très rapidement.

Il soupira, et, non sans un dernier regard pour sa Lady, partit se détransformer à l'abri des regards.

Redevenu Adrien, il s'étendit par terre contre le mur, épuisé par toutes ces émotions.

\- Plagg...

Un petit toussotement lui fit relever la tête. Ce n'était pas Plagg qui le regardait, mais une petite créature rouge.

Il se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas Plagg, il avait gardé le miraculous de Ladybug !

\- Tikki ?

\- C'est bien moi !

Une petite voix fluette sortit de cette kwami, lui changeant des habituelles plaintes et grognements de Plagg à chaque fin de détransformation.

Il allait falloir qu'il rende son miraculous à Marinette, et qu'il récupère par la même occasion le sien... C'est vrai tien, il aurait pu penser à prendre la bague qui était dans la main de Marinette avant de partir.

Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de problème. Il se rendrait chez Marinette sous forme de "Ladybug", récupérerait la bague de Chat Noir, et substituerait rapidement le costume de Ladybug pour celui de Chat Noir en demandant à Marinette de ne pas regarder. Bien qu'il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de le préciser.

En plus de récupérer son miraculous, il aurait encore l'occasion de revoir Marinette avant demain.

Ce plan était parfait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ecoute, Chat Noir a l'habitude de rendre visite tous les soirs à une fille sur son balcon, et je crois que tu devines aisément qui est cette fille. Alors crois-moi, découvrir que sa princesse et sa Lady ne sont qu'une seule et même personne ne peuvent que le remplir de joie."

Marinette était rentrée chez elle après le désastreux combat qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Pourquoi désastreux ? Et bien... Chat Noir avait découvert son identité.

Elle était totalement désespérée, et en plus de cela elle ne pouvait même pas se confier à Tikki. C'est Chat Noir qui avait son miraculous. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle-même était actuellement en possession de la bague de son partenaire, et, intriguée, la replaça sur son annulaire. Après tout, sa kwami avait toujours su trouver les mots justes ; peut-être que celui de Chat Noir ferait de même ? Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Plate ? Plage ? Elle secoua la tête, aucun de ces noms ne lui paraissait familier...

\- Je veux une double ration de camembert pour ma peine ! Ce combat a été dur autant physiquement que moralement, aies pitié Adri...

La créature noire se tut immédiatement lorsqu'elle découvrit qui elle avait en face.

\- La boulangère ?? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Marinette fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas boulangère, ce sont mes parents qui tiennent le magasin...

\- On s'en fiche jeune fille. Il faut absolument me rendre à Chat Noir, il m'a promis un plateau de fromage et je ne compte pas l'oublier.

La jeune fille soupira.

\- Il m'avait prévenu que tu étais gourmand, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point là... Attends deux minutes, je reviens, je vais voir si je ne trouve pas quelque chose dans la boulangerie qui pourrait contenter ton estomac. Si j'ai bien compris, tu as une préférence pour les produits laitiers ?

Le kwami ouvrit deux grands yeux scandalisés.

\- Les produits laitiers ?? Tu me ramènes un yaourt, tu verras ce que j'en fait ! Non, je ne jure que par le camembert ! Un maroilles passe encore, mais ne t'avise pas de me donner une brique de lait !

Marinette pouffa, elle qui n'avait pas à supporter le kwami tous les jours le trouvait plutôt amusant.

\- Je retiens. Et sinon, comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Tu as la mémoire courte. Plagg pour vous servir, mademoiselle.

\- Plagg...

Dans un sourire, Marinette descendit à la cuisine et remonta quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'une assiette garnie de fromage et de cookies. Voyant le regard étonné de Plagg, elle expliqua.

\- Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais revoir Tikki, mais je préfère d'ores et déjà lui préparer un en-cas. Les cookies sont pour elle, à moins que tu n'en veuilles un peu...

\- Ça ira, merci !

Sans un mot de plus, le kwami engloutit la nourriture en moins de deux minutes.

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

\- Et bien, tu avais faim !

\- J'ai toujours faim.

La jeune fille sourit.

\- Dis, Plagg... Que... Penses-tu que Chat Noir est déçu de mon identité ?

Plagg leva les yeux vers la jeune héroïne.

\- Déçu ? Tu plaisantes, il me parle tout le temps de Ladybug, et du fait qu'il aimerait tant savoir qui se trouve derrière le masque, parce qu'il est fou amoureux de cette fille...

Marinette commença par rougir, mais finit par répliquer.

\- Seulement, la fille derrière le masque ne ressemble pas à Ladybug. Je suis maladroite, désorganisée, tout le contraire de mon alter-ego...

Plagg soupira.

\- Ecoute, Chat Noir a l'habitude de rendre visite tous les soirs à une fille sur son balcon, et je crois que tu devines aisément qui est cette fille. Alors crois-moi, découvrir que sa princesse et sa Lady ne sont qu'une seule et même personne ne peuvent que le remplir de joie.

Marinette voulut sourire, mais elle n'était toujours pas convaincue.

Soudain, trois coups retentirent à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Levant la tête, elle découvrit un garçon en tenue rouge à points noirs.

\- Chat !

Marinette s'empressa d'ouvrir le velux pour laisser rentrer le jeune garçon.

Il rentra en se faufilant à travers l'ouverture dans la chambre de Marinette.

De sa Lady.

Lorsqu'elle le dévisagea avec ses grands yeux d'un bleu à faire fondre les cœurs, il n'eut qu'une envie, la serrer fort dans ses bras et la rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'aurait pu être plus heureux de découvrir qu'elle était Ladybug.

En effet, il avait deviné qu'elle se ferait du soucis à propos de ça. Derrière l'assurance qu'elle montrait lors des combats, Chat Noir avait depuis longtemps compris que sa Lady manquait également de confiance en elle. Certes, elle n'hésitait pas à foncer dans le tas lorsqu'il s'agissait de sauver des vies. Mais côtoyer la même fille pendant un an lui avait également permis de se rendre compte qu'elle se souciait trop de ce que pouvaient penser les autres d'elle. Et une fois qu'il avait découvert que Ladybug n'était autre que Marinette, cette impression n'avait pu qu'être renforcée.

Aussi, lorsqu'il vit que sa partenaire rougissante avait baissé les yeux et regardait ses pieds avec intérêt, il prit la parole pour lui faire part de ses pensées.

\- Mari, je te l'ai déjà dit tout-à-l'heure, mais... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point le fait que tu sois Ladybug me remplit de joie. Vraiment, ne te fais aucun soucis là-dessus. Je veux que tu comprennes que je suis sincère lorsque je dis ça, alors regarde-moi dans les yeux.

En disant cela, il avait saisit du bout des doigts le menton de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face et l'avait relevé.

\- Je... souffla-t-il.

Marinette n'avait qu'une envie, embrasser Chat Noir. Mais ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée ; Adrien occupait toujours ses pensées, et elle ne pouvait l'oublier. Aussi rompit-elle ce moment.

\- Il faut qu'on récupère nos miraculous respectifs, Chaton. Je te confie la bague et je vais dans la salle de bain, quand tu as fini de faire l'échange, préviens-moi.

Elle se permit cependant de caresser du bout des doigts la joue de Chat Noir, avant de se réfugier dans la salle de bain, se rendant soudainement compte de son geste.

Il fallut à Chat Noir quelque temps pour réaliser lui-même ce que venait de faire Marinette. Cette fille lui avait définitivement volé son cœur.

\- Tikki, détransforme-moi.

Chat Noir repris l'apparence d'Adrien, tandis que la kwami de Marinette était en train de voler vers l'assiette où se trouvaient les cookies pour reprendre des forces, encore épuisée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'effectuer une transformation avec un garçon.

Adrien passa la bague de Chat Noir à son doigt, ce qui fit apparaître Plagg. Il lui avait presque manqué...

\- Où est mon camembert ? Je veux mon camembert !

...ou pas.

Souriant, Adrien se reprit.

\- Tu auras ta part à la maison. En attendant, Plagg, transforme-moi !

Certes, c'était amusant de combattre avec un autre miraculous ; mais Adrien se sentit soulagé lorsque le costume de Chat Noir revêtit son corps.

\- Ma Lady ? C'est bon.

Timidement, il vit Marinette passer sa tête derrière la porte, avant de sortir totalement de la salle de bain.

\- Je suis contente de te retrouver, Chaton, dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire, trop heureux. Puis reprit son sérieux.

\- Du coup... Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir connaître mon identité ?

Evidemment que Marinette voulait savoir qui était Chat Noir. Elle avait toujours voulu savoir qui se cachait derrière le masque. Mais, comme le lui avait rappelé de nombreuses fois Tikki, ou encore Maître Fu, ils devaient éviter de se les dévoiler. Tant qu'une identité pouvait être préservée, il fallait qu'elle le soit.

\- Je mentirais si je disais que je ne voulais pas savoir. Mais tu sais tout autant que moi le danger que cela représente. Alors non, ce ne sera pas pour cette fois.

Chat Noir hocha la tête, compréhensif.

\- Et bien... Je vais y aller, buguinette.

Marinette rougit, une fois de plus. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se montre si réceptive aux surnoms que lui donnait Chat Noir lorsqu'elle était sous sa forme civile ? Elle qui le repoussait quand elle avait le costume de Ladybug, elle se sentait bien vulnérable en Marinette à côté du super héros de Paris.

Chat Noir avait remarqué les joues rouges de Marinette.

C'est sans doute cela qui le poussa à embrasser délicatement la joue de la jeune fille, avant de lui souffle à l'oreille "Bonne nuit".

Après qu'il soit parti, Marinette s'était couchée sur son lit et rapidement endormie, fatiguée par la journée, le sourire aux lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette dut cependant subir le restant du cours les regards interrogatifs d'Alya, qui passaient de Marinette à Adrien et inversement sans cesse.

Le lendemain matin, Tikki dut secouer Marinette dans tous les sens avant de parvenir à lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tikki, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu...

\- Marinette, tes cours commencent dans dix minutes, tu vas être en retard !

Mais la jeune fille ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et elle plaça un oreiller sur sa tête pour mettre en sourdine les propos de Tikki et essayer de replonger dans ses rêves. Seulement, Tikki ne comptait pas laisser tomber aussi facilement. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle parvint à sortir Marinette de sa chambre, qui tout compte fait n'était pas vraiment réveillée la première fois.

Se rendant enfin compte de l'urgence de la situation, elle s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvement, et partit en courant en direction du collège, prenant au passage un croissant qui lui servit de petit-déjeuner.

Cependant, vous connaissez Marinette aussi bien que moi, et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour diverses raisons, tantôt jouant l'héroïne à plus basse échelle, tantôt pour d'autres raisons plus futiles telles qu'un tissu placé dans la devanture d'un magasin qui avait attiré son attention, et ce malgré les reproches de la petite kwami rouge.

Elle arriva ainsi dans la classe avec quinze minutes de retard.

\- Je suis désolée Madame, je...

Madame Bustier l'interrompit en souriant.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Marinette, Adrien m'avait prévenue que vous auriez un empêchement, et la cause est honorable. Allez vous asseoir à votre place maintenant !

Marinette cependant resta bloquée à l'entrée de la salle. Quelle était cette histoire ?

\- A-Adrien ? Prévenue ? Un empêchement ? Honorable ? balbutia la jeune fille.

Alors que sa professeure commençait à froncer les sourcils, doutant soudainement de la véracité des propos d'Adrien, ce dernier fit un signe à Marinette et celle-ci se ressaisit immédiatement.

\- Ah euh oui bien sûr, l'empêchement ! Hehe... Je... Je vais m'asseoir à ma place.

Sans demander son reste, elle alla s'installer rapidement, non sans remercier avec un sourire le blond qui faisait battre son cœur, et Madame Bustier reprit le cours là où elle en était.

Marinette dut cependant subir le restant du cours les regards interrogatifs d'Alya, qui passaient de Marinette à Adrien et inversement sans cesse.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour marquer la fin de l'heure, Alya bondit de sa chaise et, saisissant sa meilleure amie par le bras, l'entraîna dans un coin de la salle pour obtenir plus d'informations sur la scène qui s'était déroulée.

\- Tu m'expliques ton retard de vingt minutes et l'excuse qu'Adrien t'aurait trouvée ?

\- Quinze minutes de retard.

La journaliste en herbe soupira.

\- A cinq minutes près, peu importe, ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse. Pourquoi Adrien t'a aidée ? Parce que j'ai bien cru comprendre que, comme chaque matin, tu n'avais encore une fois aucune excuse à ton retard.

Bien sûr qu'elle en avait une... Enfin, plus ou moins. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas avouer à Alya qu'elle avait été épuisée par le combat contre le Papillon la journée précédente.

\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Mais ça renforce tellement les sentiments que j'ai pour lui !

Marinette avait dit cela des étoiles dans les yeux. Adrien était définitivement son sauveur. Avec un quart d'heure de retard, sans son aide elle se serait retrouvée dans le bureau du Principal en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Ladybug".

Alya restait plus pensive cependant.

\- Mais pour quelle raison t'a-t-il aidée ce matin ? C'est bien la première fois qu'il fait cela, et pourtant dieu sait que tu as un retard au moins deux fois par semaine. Peut-être... peut-être qu'il veut se rapprocher de toi, reprit la journaliste avec un clin d'œil.

Marinette rit.

\- Alya... Tu sais très bien qu'Adrien est le garçon le plus gentil qui puisse exister. Il voulait se rendre sympathique, voilà tout ! Et peut-être que ce matin, il s'est réveillé avec une excuse toute préparée et sans se poser de question, il s'en est servi pour expliquer mon retard ! Il fait preuve d'une si grande gentillesse, murmura la jeune héroïne d'une voix rêveuse.

\- C'est ça, continue à être aveugle ! C'est pas humainement possible de l'être à ce point... Adrien s'intéresse à toi plus que tu ne le penses Marinette, c'est évident. Et plus que jamais aujourd'hui.

Elle dit ces mots en dirigeant son regard vers Adrien, qui était en train d'observer Marinette.

\- Tu vois ? Il te dévore des yeux.

Marinette tourna la tête pour constater que ce que disait sa meilleure amie était vrai ; son regard croisa celui du jeune mannequin et celui-ci se mit à rougir avant de lancer un timide sourire à la jeune fille et baisser les yeux.

Mais Marinette n'était pas moins cramoisie que lui. Elle continua cependant à refuser de voir l'évidence.

\- Alya, ça ne veut rien dire. J'avais peut-être un truc sur le visage...

\- Marinette, tu me désespères.

\- Je sais.

\- Bon, puisque tu es décidée à ne pas me croire, JE vais faire bouger les choses.

D'un pas assuré, Alya se dirigea vers Nino.

\- Ça te dit qu'on se mette à côté à l'heure suivante ?

Puis, se tournant vers Adrien, elle continua.

\- Ça te dérange pas de te mettre avec Marinette ? Je suis sûre que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire...

Adrien rougit encore. Marinette, bien qu'énervée par l'initiative d'Alya à premier abord, savait qu'elle la remercierait plus tard ; d'autant que voir les pommettes d'Adrien se teinter d'une couleur vermeille était tout sauf désagréable.

Comme prévu, lorsque la professeur de physique entra dans la salle, Adrien avait pris la place d'Alya tandis que cette dernière s'était placée devant Marinette, le siège habituel d'Adrien. 

Pendant près de dix minutes, Marinette n'osa pas adresser la parole à son voisin. Cependant, elle finit par rassembler son courage.

\- Adrien ?

Ce dernier sursauta à l'évocation de son nom et tourna la tête vers Marinette. Celle-ci put alors se plonger dans la contemplation de ses magnifiques yeux verts qui... Non, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse.

\- Oui ? souffla-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as aidée, ce matin ?

C'était une bonne question que posait Marinette. Mais Adrien avait seulement trouvé naturel, maintenant qu'il connaissait la cause des retards accumulées de son amie, de lui venir au secours autant que possible. Simplement, il ne pouvait pas lui avouer les choses telles qu'elles, en aucun cas elle ne devait savoir qu'il savait qui elle était ; elle avait été claire à ce sujet, elle ne voulait - et ne devait - pas connaître son identité secrète.

\- Je... Parce que tu es mon amie ?

Il avait dit cela sur un ton si peu convaincant que Marinette fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais... Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'aurais-tu pas fait avant ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai un retard.

Adrien eut un rire nerveux.

\- Parce que... parce que... parce que je n'y avais pas pensé avant !

Prenant un air plus assuré cette fois, il se permit même de lui dire la chose suivante avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et dorénavant, tu peux compter sur moi pour te couvrir.

Les joues de Marinette se teintèrent rapidement de rouge. Oh, que cela plaisait à Adrien de provoquer cette effet sur sa Lady ! S'il n'avait jamais remarqué - ou plutôt compris - auparavant le comportement particulier qu'avait Marinette avec lui, Nino lui avait ouvert les yeux sans vraiment le vouloir à la pause. Et maintenant qu'il le disait, il y avait des chances qu'Adrien plaise à Marinette.

\- Me-merci, balbutia-t-elle.

Afin d'éviter de trahir ses sentiments, Marinette détourna le regard pour se reconcentrer sur le cours de physique. Mais les réactions d'oxydoréduction étaient bien moins intéressantes que la mâchoire parfaitement sculptée de son voisin, sur laquelle se dessinaient deux lèvres qu'humidifiait de temps à autre Adrien, et qui faisaient brûler d'envie Marinette.

\- Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, auriez-vous besoin d'un microscope pour observer plus en détail votre voisin ?

La voix perçante de Madame Mendeleiev et le ricanement de Chloé et Sabrina qui suivirent sa réplique ramenèrent Marinette à la réalité.

Mortifiée, elle découvrit que c'était au tour d'Adrien de la regarder, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Il semblait amusé par la situation, ce qui rajouta à la panique de la jeune fille.

\- Ça ira Madame, bredouilla-t-elle.

Le regard de la professeure transperça le corps cramoisi de Marinette puis elle reprit son cours.

Adrien jubilait. S'il voulait une preuve que Marinette s'intéressait un tant soit peu à lui, il en avait une. Il avait bien senti le regard de sa voisine posé sur lui, mais il ne voulait pas s'en assurer lui-même, sachant que si un contact visuel entre les deux avait été établi, il aurait été rompu dans les secondes suivantes.

Pour que les choses soient parfaites, il faudrait désormais que Marinette comprenne qu'elle lui plaisait.

Ainsi, sans vraiment trop savoir où ça aller les mener, il se pencha imperceptiblement vers la jeune fille.

Elle ne devait plus le regarder ; grâce à sa grande discrétion, Adrien devait sûrement se poser des questions. Dans ce cas, autant limiter la casse.

Jamais un cours de physique n'avait à la fois autant ennuyé et intéressé la jeune fille.

Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un souffle chaud caresser son oreille et une voix lui susurrer :

\- Ce soir, au parc, à dix-huit heures ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux - ou plutôt ses oreilles.
> 
> Avait-elle rêvé... Ou Adrien venait de lui donner rendez-vous ?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux - ou plutôt ses oreilles.

Avait-elle rêvé... Ou Adrien venait de lui donner rendez-vous ?

Le jeune homme qui s'était penché vers elle pour lui demander, s'était remis en place l'air de rien lorsque Madame Mendeleiev avait lancé un regard suspicieux en direction des deux adolescents. Il fut difficile pour Marinette de cacher son trouble ; la façon dont Adrien l'avait approchée n'aurait pas pu rendre son visage plus cramoisi. A l'heure actuelle, elle était probablement aussi rouge que son masque de Ladybug.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son voisin et croisa son regard. D'un rapide signe de tête, elle accepta la proposition et replongea rapidement dans ses cours de physique.

Désormais, Marinette n'avait plus qu'une hâte : retrouver Adrien le soir-même, à dix huit heures. D'un autre côté, elle redoutait cet instant. Allait-elle véritablement se retrouver dans un face à face avec le garçon qu'elle aime ? Mais elle n'arrivait même pas à aligner deux mots en face de lui ! Elle poussa un soupir de désespoir. Elle allait avoir besoin de l'aide d'Alya.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin des cours, Marinette sortit précipitamment en saisissant au passage le bras d'Alya et l'entraîna à sa suite.

\- Eh ! Mais... commença Alya.

Marinette lui intima de se taire d'un regard et Alya fut soudain plus attentive.

\- Alya, je vais avoir besoin de toi, dit Marinette d'un ton mystérieux.

Alya s'impatientait face à sa meilleure amie. Qu'y avait-il de si secret que personne ne devait savoir si ce n'est elle ?

\- Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec Adrien ton histoire ?

\- Chut !

Marinette baissa d'un ton pour lui souffler :

\- Il est fort possible qu'il m'ait donné rendez-vous ce soir au parc...

Alya ne put retenir une exclamation de joie.

\- Je le savais ! Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, ce gars est fou de toi !

Marinette poussa un soupir de découragement.

\- Alya, ça ne veut rien dire... oublies-tu le nombre de fois incalculable où il a dit que je n'étais qu'une amie ?

\- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, affirma Alya.

Marinette étouffa un rire.

\- Si tu le dis... Bref, justement s'il s'agit bien d'un rendez-vous amoureux, j'ai besoin de ma coach Alya.

Cette dernière tira une maladroite révérence accompagnée d'un clin d'oeil.

\- A votre service demoiselle Dupain-Cheng !

Suite à cela, les deux jeunes filles discutèrent avec animation, Alya prodiguant de nombreux conseils à Marinette qui l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive.

Ce n'était en fait pas la seule à écouter Alya ; malgré les nombreux reproches et menaces qu'avait pu lancer Nino à Adrien - comme le dénoncer auprès d'Alya, ce dernier avait laissé la curiosité l'emporter et s'était placé à quelques mètres des deux adolescentes pour suivre leur conversation. Cela ne faisait que mieux confirmer tous les soupçons qu'il avait déjà eu, et il s'en réjouissait.

\- Adrien, franchement, tu exagères, c'est très indiscret de faire ça, le sermonnait Nino.

Une bribe de conversation parvint alors à leurs oreilles.

\- ...Et toi avec Nino, ça avance ?

Ces derniers mots attirèrent l'attention du métisse qui se plaça à côté d'Adrien pour mieux suivre la conversation.

Le mannequin le regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Voyons Nino, c'est indiscret d'écouter les conversations des filles !

\- Rhoo ça va... Mais chut ! Elles parlent de moi, et j'ai bien envie de connaître l'avis d'Alya me concernant.

Les yeux de Nino brillaient d'excitation. Depuis qu'il avait passé un après-midi avec la journaliste lorsqu'un akuma s'était déclaré dans un zoo, le DJ était particulièrement intéressé par Alya.

\- Tout se passe à merveille avec Nino, c'est un garçon très sympathique.

Nino poussa un soupir de désappointement. Ainsi, c'était ce qu'elle pensait de lui ?

\- Tu ne me la feras pas à moi Alya. Tu as beau lui parler avec plus d'assurance que moi avec Adrien, je ne vois pas d'évolution dans votre relation ! Et pourtant je sais très bien ce que tu en penses, du fait d'être seulement amie avec lui...

Avide d'information, Nino se rapprochait dangereusement pour être certain de ne rien manquer des paroles de ses amies.

\- Nino fais attention à toi, si Alya découvrait qu'on les a écoutées, elle rentrerait dans une colère noire ; je ne donne pas chère de notre peau si cette situation se présente, souffla Adrien.

\- T'inquiète je gère mec.

\- ...Marinette, Nino et moi nous entendons très bien en tant qu'amis, et j'ai peur de gâcher cette relation déjà exceptionnelle en voulant pousser les choses plus loin.

\- Alya, comment peux-tu me reprocher de tourner autour d'Adrien sans agir quand toi tu fais pareil avec Nino ?

\- La situation est différente...

\- Elle ne l'est pas.

\- Alors Nino, on espionne ses amies maintenant ? ricana Chloé.

La voix de la fille du maire portant très loin, elle fit se retourner la moitié des élèves qui étaient dans la cour. Dont Alya et Marinette. Elles lancèrent un regard surpris envers le pauvre Nino qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Je... euh... Eh bien...

\- On dirait Dupain-Cheng la façon dont tu balbuties, c'est hilarant !

Sabrina ricana aux côtés de Chloé.

\- Chloé, je... commença Marinette.

Mais elle fut interrompue par une Alya en fureur. Sans un regard pour Chloé, elle fusilla Nino.

\- ALORS COMME ÇA, TU NOUS ÉCOUTAIS DEPUIS TOUT-A-L'HEURE NINO LAHIFFE ?

Marinette frissonna. Quand Alya interpellait quelqu'un avec son nom de famille, ce n'était jamais bon signe pour cette personne.

Alya bouillonnait littéralement de rage. Nino avait osé les espionner. Il avait forcément compris qu'elle s'intéressait à lui. Et elle lui en voulait. Oh oui, elle lui en voulait.

Elle s'approcha de lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Si elle avait eu des armes à la place ses yeux, Nino serait déjà mort.

\- Je te donne une chance de t'expliquer. Saisis-la avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Alya fulminait, et Nino ne donnait plus cher de sa peau. Il aurait dû écouter Adrien et rester plus en retrait.

Quel idiot ! Il venait à peine d'apprendre qu'il plaisait possiblement à Alya, et il gâchait déjà ses chances avec elle ! Comment lui pardonnerait-elle désormais ?

Elle le regardait, toujours aussi furieuse. Nino ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était belle comme ça. Il se frappa mentalement la tête. Ce n'était clairement pas le bon moment pour penser de telles choses. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher...

Alya ne comprit pas très bien ce qui se passait. En fait, personne ne comprit réellement ce qui se passait - si ce n'est Alix qui récupérait joyeusement cinq euros venant de Kim.

Toujours est-il qu'un instant après l'éclat de colère de la journaliste envers Nino, ce dernier prit le visage d'Alya entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser.

D'abord tendre, le baiser finit par être plus sauvage, plus intense lorsqu'Alya y répondit, avant que les deux adolescents ne se séparent, rouges et essoufflés.

La moitié de leurs camarades de classe les observait bouche bée.

\- Je... commença par dire Nino.

\- Tu... renchérit Alya.

Un rire gêné s'échappa de leurs lèvres, avant que Nino ne saisisse la main d'Alya et ne l'emmène loin des regards indiscrets, pour sans doute avoir une conversation plus approfondie sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Adrien se dirigea vers Marinette.

\- Ces deux-là sont vraiment fait pour s'entendre, tu ne trouves pas ?

Marinette hocha la tête en rougissant.

Adrien continua dans sa lancée.

\- Comme nous deux...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien était passé de calme, gentil et attentionné à entreprenant et - Marinette rougissait en y pensant, mais c'était finalement bel et bien la vérité - très dragueur. En y repensant, il lui avait beaucoup fait penser à Chat Noir.

Marinette n'en pouvait plus. C'était comme si Adrien aimait la déstabiliser. Il avait quand même comparé leur relation avec celle qu'entretenaient Alya et Nino. Qui venaient tout juste de s'embrasser.

C'était quand même assez osé, il fallait se l'avouer !

Adrien l'avait vraiment étonnée aujourd'hui, sous tous les angles.

Marinette ne savait que penser de tout ça. Était-ce une bonne chose ? Certes, leur relation semblait avoir évolué. Mais elle ne reconnaissait plus Adrien aujourd'hui. Il était... différent. D'abord, il s'était comporté d'une manière timide avec elle - notons qu'habituellement, c'est le contraire qui se produit. Puis, il s'était montré entreprenant. Il avait complètement changé d'attitude. Il était passé de calme, gentil et attentionné à entreprenant et - Marinette rougissait en y pensant, mais c'était finalement bel et bien la vérité - très dragueur. En y repensant, il lui avait beaucoup fait penser à Chat Noir.

Le cœur de Marinette fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

Elle tenta d'oublier l'idée qui s'était imposée naturellement dans son esprit mais... c'était trop tard.

Évidemment, elle avait déjà imaginé Adrien en tant que potentiel Chat Noir. Après tout, ils étaient tous deux blonds, aux yeux verts, de même carrure, et semblaient avoir le même âge, ce qui rangeait Adrien dans la liste des suspects. Mais Marinette avait depuis longtemps rejeté cette idée, les caractères des deux garçons étant bien trop opposés.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a quelques jours qu'Adrien était Chat Noir, elle lui aurait rit au nez.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, Adrien avait été trop étrange pour que Marinette puisse une nouvelle fois ignorer les similitudes entre les deux garçons.

Surtout que ce changement de comportement coïncidait parfaitement avec la découverte de l'identité de Ladybug par Chat Noir.

Cependant, elle n'expliquait toujours pas la différence de caractère qu'elle pouvait habituellement constater entre les deux garçons, et il subsistait donc un doute dans son esprit malgré le fait que tout indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une seule et même personne.

Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Ce soir, elle laisserait échapper quelques paroles qui feraient réagir Adrien s'il était bel et bien Chat Noir. Dans le cas contraire... elle pourra définitivement abandonner cette hypothèse.

\- Marinette ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit, inquiet, le jeune blond qui faisait battre son cœur.

Rougissante, elle releva les yeux vers le garçons aux yeux verts qui lui rappelaient bien trop ceux de son partenaire.

\- Oui oui, je repensais juste à ce qui s'est passé entre Nino et Alya. C'est... c'est fou hein ?

Il répondit par un sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Chloé l'interrompit en lui sautant au cou.

\- Adrichouuuuuu !!

Elle lui claqua un baiser sonore sur la joue et Marinette s'éloigna, contrariée.

Adrien grimaça.

\- Chloé, s'il-te-plaît, je t'aime bien mais il faudrait que tu me laisses respirer de temps en temps. Surtout en ce moment, ça ne jouera pas en ma faveur si tu restes collée à moi tout le temps...

Chloé fronça les sourcils, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux choqués.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu en pinces pour la Dupain-Cheng ?!! Adrichou je te pensais plus résistant, mais on dirait qu'elle a réussit à t'ensorceler toi aussi... Ne t'en fais pas, je connais un très bon contre-sort.

Et, en disant ces mots, Chloé s'était approchée de son ami et avait fermé les yeux avant de tendre ses lèvres dans sa direction. Adrien, qui avait senti son amie venir, la repoussa, doucement mais fermement.

\- Chloé, je suis sérieux. Tu as toujours été ma meilleure amie, et je ne veux pas que ça change entre nous. Mais il y a un moment où il faut accepter que l'autre développe des relations... plus qu'amicales avec certaines personnes. Peux-tu me promettre dorénavant de laisser Marinette tranquille ?

Chloé fit la moue.

\- Marinette et moi, c'est depuis la maternelle que nous sommes ennemies. Elle m'avait volé mes crayons de couleurs tous neufs !

\- Je ne te demande pas de faire un effort pour elle.. mais pour moi, Chloé. S'il-te-plaît...

La façon dont Adrien avait dit ces derniers mots avait fait craquer Chloé, et il le savait. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus résister à ses yeux de chat suppliant.

\- Bon... je peux essayer, grommela la jeune fille.

Adrien, dans un excès de joie, serra avec effusion son amie dans ses bras.

\- Merci Chloé.

La jeune fille ne put empêcher un demi sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Les camarades d'Adrien pourraient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, ce dernier savait que derrière cette froide apparence et les moqueries incessantes se cachait un cœur en or.

Il connaissait Chloé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, leurs mères étaient elles-même meilleures amies. Lorsque sa mère a disparu, Chloé et la sienne ont été là pour lui apporter toute l'affection maternelle dont il manquait auprès de son père. C'était sa deuxième famille. Une fois la mère de Chloé partie elle aussi, ce fut au tour d'Adrien de soutenir Chloé dans cette épreuve difficile.

Il l'avait toujours considérée comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Cependant, Chloé avait une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir protéger ce qui lui "appartenait". Et cela se traduisait par de nombreuses et fréquentes démonstrations d'affections très intenses.

Et maintenant plus que jamais, Adrien avait besoin que Chloé la laisse respirer.

Chloé souffla. Adrien était bien mignon mais... laisser tranquille la Dupain-Cheng ? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait essayer. Essayer. Personne n'avait dit qu'elle allait réussir... Mais si ça pouvait rendre son Adrien heureux, elle le ferait. A contre-cœur, bien sûr.

Elle allait avoir du mal à partager Adrien, mais elle savait depuis toute petite que ce serait inévitable. Elle éprouvait une admiration et une affection sans borne pour le jeune garçon, bien au delà de tout ce que pouvait lui inspirer seulement Sabrina. Il était le seul qui avait été là pour elle quand ses parents avaient divorcé. Alors forcément, elle tenait à lui, et elle avait peur que l'intrusion d'une nouvelle personne dans la vie d'Adrien ne le fasse oublier son amie d'enfance.

Chloé était une fille au cœur bon dans le fond. Les week-end, elle passait dans les hôpitaux rendre visite aux enfants malades. Bien sûr, les journaux s'étaient emparés de cette affaire, et la plupart des gens pensaient qu'elle faisait ces visites uniquement pour se donner une bonne image - ce qui était finalement très crédible. Mais elle appréciait réellement le contact avec les enfants de l'hôpital, et pour rien au monde elle ne l'échangerait contre un sac Louis Vuiton - et tout le monde connaissait pourtant son admiration pour cette marque.

Simplement, être la fille du maire de Paris ne présentait pas que des avantages. Certes, elle recevait tout le temps beaucoup de cadeaux qui pouvaient coûter plusieurs centaines d'euros, elle avait accès à de nombreux événements, et pleins d'autres choses encore. Mais ça ne la rendait pas véritablement heureuse. Et elle cachait, derrière cette façade de fille hautaine forgée par l'éducation de son père la gâtant trop pour combler son absence, sa véritable nature.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Chloé ferait tout pour combler Adrien, même si cela impliquait de se montrer gentille avec la boulangère.

Chloé sourit à Adrien avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Sabrina.

\- Marinette, c'est complètement fou ce qui vient de se passer. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Tu y crois toi ?

Alya répétait inlassablement la même chose depuis cinq minutes. A force, oui Marinette finissait par y croire.

\- Mais Alya, c'était évident que ça finirait comme ça avec Nino, fit en riant la jeune fille.

\- Mais... mais... t'imagines quand même qu'il m'a embrassée devant tout le monde ??

\- J'étais là en effet.

\- Et maintenant... et maintenant on sort ensemble ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! répéta encore une fois la jeune journaliste toute excitée.

Au loin, Marinette pouvait voir que Nino semblait tenir le même discours à Adrien, avec un sourire tranche papaye.

Nda : il s'agit d'une expression réunionnaise que j'affectionne particulièrement, si vous souhaitiez connaître l'origine de cette expression ^^ c'est un sourire heureux

Tout le reste de la journée, Marinette et Adrien durent subir chacun de leur côté les effusions de joie de leurs meilleurs amis.

Alya en avait même oublié de montrer les vidéos de Chat Noir et Ladybug ayant inversé leurs costumes à Marinette, alors qu'elle s'était promis de le faire le midi même.

Ils étaient bien heureux pour eux, mais ils finissaient par fatiguer de tout ce bonheur et furent bien contents lorsque la sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours retentit.

Enfin, Adrien surtout le fut ; Marinette, elle, redoutait plus que tout la confrontation avec le garçon qu'elle aimait et qu'elle soupçonnait être Chat Noir.

Adrien était déjà là depuis quelques minutes lorsque Marinette le rejoignit au parc.

Après mûres réflexions, elle avait finit par arriver à une conclusion : ça ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot. Si elle voulait vérifier qu'Adrien était bien Chat Noir, il fallait qu'elle soit directe.

Aussi, les premiers mots qui s'échappèrent de la bouche de Marinette lorsqu'elle atteint le niveau d'Adrien furent les suivants.

\- Chat Noir ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, désolée je me suis peut-être un peu trop étalée sur le personnage de Chloé xD
> 
> Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer ce personnage et d'en avoir marre qu'elle joue toujours le rôle de la méchante sans aucune explication ! Bien sûr, ces méchancetés ne sont pas excusables ; mais elle a des antécédents familiaux qui peuvent expliquer son comportement, et surtout, surtout, si Adrien est ami avec elle, c'est bien qu'elle a un bon fond non ? On sait tous qu'Adrien est un garçon très gentil, mais même la plus gentille personne ne voudrait pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant. Chloé est humaine et il ne faut pas l'oublier ^^
> 
> Après, libre à chacun d'avoir son avis sur elle, bien sûr ce n'est pas et de loin mon personnage préféré haha, mais je ne la déteste pas, et je voulais essayer de transmettre mes hypothèses à travers ce chapitre :)
> 
> (petite précision, ces notes datent de 2018)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nous formons une belle paire d'idiots", soupira-t-elle.

Adrien la regarda, extrêmement surpris. L'avait-elle vraiment appelé Chat Noir ? Était-il possible qu'elle l'ai reconnu ? Au fur et à mesure qu'il y pensait, il se rendait compte qu'il avait été bien trop inconscient de changer soudainement de comportement avec Marinette. Évidemment, il lui tendait une perche.

\- Je... Et bien...

Il lui fit un sourire embarrassé. Et dire qu'elle lui avait demandé de garder son identité secrète ! Bon, techniquement, c'était elle qui l'avait découverte toute seule, mais c'était quand même de sa faute à lui.

Il passa sa main sur son visage avant de reprendre :

\- Je suis désolé, je sais que tu ne voulais pas savoir...

Bien qu'elle s'en doutait, le fait qu'Adrien confirme qu'il était bien Chat Noir la tétanisa. Après tout ce temps, elle découvrait que le garçon dont elle était folle amoureuse n'était autre que cet adolescent trop dragueur qu'elle avait repoussé maintes fois. Quelle ironie, vraiment !

\- Nous formons une belle paire d'idiots, soupira-t-elle.

Il émit un petit rire.

\- C'est vrai, mais nous ne serions pas Ladybug et Chat Noir sans cela. Marinette, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit pleins de fois, mais je suis vraiment heureux que ce soit toi Ladybug. Maintenant... Qu'est-ce que toi, tu penses du fait que je sois Chat Noir ?

Adrien avait peur de sa réponse. La jeune fille n'avait pas encore réagi à son identité secrète, et il redoutait ce moment. Peut-être l'avait-il déçue ? Après tout, elle s'était toujours comportée bizarrement avec lui, malgré les nombreuses tentatives qu'il avait faites pour se rapprocher d'elle, et il avait peur que maintenant qu'elle sache, elle ne le repousse. Quoique, cela ne changerait pas tellement de d'habitude.

Marinette soupira. Était-elle contente qu'Adrien soit Chat Noir ? C'était peu dire. En réalité, elle avait toujours du mal à encaisser la nouvelle ; c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle s'était tant de fois dit que si Adrien n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait sans doute pas repoussé Chat Noir, qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être folle de joie de cette nouvelle.

\- Adrien... Comment veux-tu que je sois déçue ? Chat Noir est mon meilleur ami, qui que ce soit sous le masque. Et savoir qu'il s'agit en fait de toi n'est qu'un... bonus ? Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, et je suis heureuse d'apprendre que nous sommes plus proches que je ne le pensais.

Elle eut un sourire. Et celui-ci partit bien vite quand Adrien s'approcha dangereusement d'elle pour laisser place à deux grands yeux étonnés et des joues cramoisies.

\- Je... qu'est-ce que tu fais Adrien ? souffla-t-elle. 

C'était le moment ou jamais pour Adrien de s'enquérir des sentiments de la jeune femme. Il saurait ainsi certainement si ceux-ci étaient réciproques.

\- Nous sommes en effet plus proches que nous le pensions... Mais à quel point Marinette ? Tu dois certainement te souvenir de toutes les fois où Chat Noir a déclaré sa flamme à Ladybug. Découvrir que c'était toi n'a fait que renforcer ses sentiments. Mais de ton côté... Que ressens-tu exactement pour moi ?

Marinette ne sut quoi répondre. Ainsi, les sentiments d'Adrien étaient toujours d'actualité. Elle sentait ses joues rougir de plus en plus en même temps que le souffle chaud du jeune homme caressait ses lèvres. Comment était-il possible qu'un garçon provoque autant d'effet sur elle ? Elle avait la sensation qu'une braise avait pris la place de son cœur et la consummait de l'intérieur. Mais étonnamment, elle n'avait aucune envie de l'éteindre, et préférait plutôt la nourrir.

Aussi rapprocha-t-elle encore plus son visage de celui d'Adrien, si cela était possible, ce qui ne manqua pas de déstabiliser le jeune mannequin.

\- Ce que je ressens pour toi, Adrien ? Désires-tu vraiment le savoir ?

Il souffla, tendu.

\- Je veux tout savoir, ma Lady. Tout.

La jeune fille effaça les derniers quelques centimètres qui séparaient les deux adolescents et posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles d'Adrien. Jamais elle n'avait goûté de parfum aussi délicieux. Ses lèvres étaient un mélange de chocolat et de miel.

Interdit, Adrien sentit Marinette se rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser.

Marinette, cette jeune fille si maladroite et à la fois si courageuse, d'une gentillesse indiscutable et d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle, venait de sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser.

S'il lui fallut quelques millièmes de secondes pour enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer, il approfondit le baiser en passant sa main dans la nuque de Marinette, pendant que celle-ci caressait avec douceur ses cheveux.

Lorsque les deux adolescents se détachèrent, à bout de souffle, Adrien ronronna de plaisir.

Marinette l'observait, les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Tu ronronnes ? Sérieusement, Chaton ?

En temps normal, Adrien se serait sans doute sentit vexé. Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, et il répondit par un baiser enflammé qui coupa toute envie de parler à Marinette.

\- Ne t'avise plus de te moquer de moi ou tu subiras le même traitement.

Marinette lui répliqua d'un ton enjoué.

\- Alors, tu peux être sûr que je recommencerai.

Puis, Marinette reprit d'un ton plus sérieux.

\- Maintenant que nous connaissons l'identité secrète de l'autre, il va falloir redoubler de prudence.

Adrien enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de Marinette.

\- Tu ne veux pas en parler plus tard et profiter du moment présent ?

A contre-cœur la jeune fille se détacha de lui.

\- Chaton, ce n'est pas une solution envisageable. Le Papillon peut frapper à tout moment, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Adrien grogna de désappointement.

\- Fichu Papillon. Sans lui...

\- Sans lui, tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de Ladybug et nous ne serions pas ensembles, le coupa Marinette.

Adrien la regarda, surpris.

\- Marinette, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Ce n'est pas seulement de Ladybug que je suis amoureux, mais de la fille derrière le masque. Et c'est toi. S'il n'y avait pas eu Ladybug, tu peux être sûre que je me serais intéressé à toi beaucoup plus rapidement. Tu me plaisais avant que je sache que tu étais Ladybug, mais j'étais trop aveuglé par ton alter-ego pour m'en rendre compte. Tu peux demander à Nino, il était au courant avant moi que je t'aimais...

Il lui prit les mains.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne douteras plus jamais des sentiments que je porte pour toi. Marinette, je sais mieux que personne que ce que je ressens pour toi est vrai. Ais confiance en toi ! Tu es Ladybug, et Ladybug est Marinette.

Marinette, les larmes aux yeux, releva le menton pour regarder Adrien dans les yeux. Il essayait dans son regard de lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, et cette fois-ci, elle y crut vraiment.

\- Je te le promets, Adrien.

Et, lui prenant la tête entre les mains pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, elle répliqua :

\- Finalement, tu as raison, nous pourrons discuter de nos identités secrètes plus tard. Je crois que nous avons mieux à faire pour le moment...


End file.
